


Lily, Did You Know?

by Lucy_Luna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: Lily, did you knowthat your Baby Boy is the child of prophecy?





	

Lily, did you know  
that your Baby Boy would one day face Voldemort?  
Lily, did you know  
that your Baby Boy would save our sons and daughters?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy has come to fulfill the prophecy?  
This Child that you delivered will soon deliver us.

Lily, did you know  
that your Baby Boy will kill a Basilisk with Gryffindor's sword?  
Lily, did you know  
that your Baby Boy will train an army of students?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy has watched the great fall?  
When you kiss your little Baby you kiss the face of the Chosen One?

Lily did you know... Ooo Ooo Ooo

The cunning will lie.  
The brave will fight.  
The innocent will be freed.  
The good will die.  
The light will win.  
The praises of The Savior.

Lily, did you know  
that your Baby Boy is the child of prophecy?  
Lily, did you know  
that your Baby Boy would one day be the Master of Death?  
Did you know  
that your Baby Boy is Dumbledore's golden boy?  
The sleeping Child you're holding is The-Boy-Who-Lived.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaption of: Mark Lowry and Buddy Greene's "Mary, Did You Know?"
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts with a comment and/or kudo!


End file.
